


Breaking door handles

by Icandigelvis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Curtain Fic, Domestic, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icandigelvis/pseuds/Icandigelvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going shopping with Sasuke always earned them a couple stares, but Naruto didn't mind. Their kids certainly didn't either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking door handles

It was raining when Naruto finally shuffled through the door, phone in his mouth, two heavy sport bags on his left shoulder and Himawari on his right hip, arm around her sleeping form. At least the kids didn’t do bowling, he always tried to think.

“The TV is mine!” Boruto yelled, sprinting inside with shoes and jacket still on.

“No shoes inside!” Naruto hissed after him, grabbing Sarada’s arm before she could follow her brother inside. She grunted before kicking her shoes off and storming after Boruto into the living room. Naruto sighed and dropped the two bags on the floor by the wall, kicking of his shoes himself, reminding himself to clean up the mess of shoes a bit later. Right now he just wanted something to eat, and maybe a massage.

“Mhm,” a light voice mumbled by his shoulder and Naruto’s lips fell into a small smile, turning his head to the young girl who was just waking up.

“Hi there,” Naruto whispered and Himawari opened her eyes after rubbing them with her fists, glancing at him. With one weak arm she pushed his face away, Naruto laughing and leaning away from the small hand.

“We’re gonna eat first, then you can go to sleep, okay?” Naruto told her, trying again for a kiss on the forehead but being rejected yet again, his daughter now wearing an annoyed expression.

“Ad’ture time,” she mumbled and Naruto nodded.

“Adventure time, yes, yes,” he said, walking into the living room to where Boruto had already started the TV, him and Sarada sitting on the couch on each end, feet already kicking at each other.

“Move over, both of you,” Naruto said, shooting an annoyed look at Boruto who had simply thrown his shoes on the floor, jacket as well, “and you’re picking those up right now, young man.”

“But Sarada is going to take my spot!” he yelled, plea in his voice. Naruto had heard this line before but raised an eyebrow nonetheless. Boruto gave in and picked up his clothes with such speed Naruto was actually impressed. He dashed back into the hallway and probably just threw everything against the door before sprinting back, basically flying onto the couch. Naruto swatted at their feet, letting Himawari sit in the middle. He stood up, stretching his back as he went and collected her blanket and bunny toy.

When he wrapped the small blanket around her, Sarada stealing one end over her legs, Naruto was finally allowed to kiss her on the head while she cradled the big bunny in her arms.

With tired legs Naruto walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge to take out the lasagna he had prepared that morning. He would’ve prefered to make it entirely himself but this would have to do; at least it was better buying a frozen one.

After turning on the oven he leaned his elbows on the counter, burying his face in his hands. Naruto rubbed his fingers under his eyes as if it would make the dark bags disappear, another yawn escaping his mouth. He really needed a shower.

At least tomorrow was a Friday, he was reminded from glancing at the shopping list. Oh yeah they needed to buy coffee as well, he thought and located a pen before writing it up.

The sky was dark outside their window, the autumn just around the corner. Naruto wondered if he should go check his email while he waited for the oven but couldn’t be bothered, opening the fridge to grab a cold coffee, taking a sugar cube from the cupboard and throwing it inside, shaking it up.

The hallway towards the bedrooms was dark and Naruto turned on the lights, glaring a bit at the bulb by the end where he had clearly brought a wrong one, the light yellow instead of white as the other ones were.

Oh well. It didn’t really matter, it was just a bit annoying.

He uncapped his drink, gulping down at least half as he entered the study at the end. The door was always closed, as it should be kept, and the children weren’t allowed to enter inside alone.

“Hi,” Naruto said, drying his mouth with the back of his hand as he walked up to the man sitting behind the desk, the only light in the pitch black room coming from the computer monitor. Naruto walked over to turn on the lamp on the dark, slamming his toe into the desk before he could do so.

“Ffff-flying monkeys! Shheeeee,” he hissed, trying to conceal his yells behind his hand. He could feel eyes on his as he jumped around in the dark, fists clenching.

“Fucking fuck,” he whispered, slamming his hand on the lamp button. The warm light lit up most of the room, Sasuke giving him a look before going back to his computer.

“At least feel a little bit sorry for me,” Naruto grunted, walking over to push on Sasuke’s chair, making him spin back around to face Naruto.

“Not when you’re being a clumsy idiot,” Sasuke replied, leaning back in the chair when Naruto took the liberty to climb into his lap, throwing his arms around Sasuke’s shoulders. With a tired sigh he rested his head against his shoulder, snuggling into his neck while his toe still screamed in pain.

“Boruto is going to Tokyo again for another match, I’m at a conference then. Could you drive him? It’s the 6:th I think… or maybe 5:th, I can’t remember,” Naruto mumbled, giving him a kiss on his neck as he felt two cold hands fall onto his hips.

“Both days should be okay, I’ve got a meeting the morning of the 5:th,” Sasuke replied, his lips ghosting over Naruto’s head.

Naruto had many things he wanted to talk about; his day at work, Lee breaking his leg again, the game Boruto was qualified for and Himawari’s fight at kindergarten but he couldn’t help himself not to speak a word. The silence that fell over them was comfortable and Naruto missed this, just the closeness to Sasuke. The smell of him, the feel of his cool skin against his. He could very faintly hear the sounds of the TV from the living room, aware that Sasuke could probably hear every word spoken in there as well, along with the apartments around them.

The blonde gave the pale skin another kiss, placing one under his jaw as well.

“We haven’t had sex in like two weeks,” Naruto mumbled, his hips doing a lazy thrust but his body too tired to do anything more than that.

“This weekend,” Sasuke promised, his nose breathing in the other’s scent. He leaned down to sniff Naruto’s neck and the human hummed, tilting his head for Sasuke’s access.

“Can you wait? I’ve gotta get the lasagna in the oven,” Naruto explained. Sasuke didn’t reply but didn’t continue further than to inhale Naruto’s scent around his neck and down to his collarbones.

“Are you almost done?” Naruto asked, nodding towards the computer on the desk. He glanced at the page count. 43.

“It’ll be a while longer but I’ll sleep with you tonight,” Sasuke informed him, his dark eyes meeting Naruto’s as he leaned back.

“You don’t have to if you’re not finished,” Naruto replied but smiled when Sasuke shook his head.

“I’m almost finished, I just wanna go through it once more before the trial tomorrow.”

“Okay, good,” Naruto smiled and stood up, the pain already having dulled away in his toe. His feet, however, were complaining again when he stood. He really needed to buy a new, better pair of shoes.

Leaning down to steal a quick kiss Naruto walked back outside only for Sarada to walk into him.

“Hey honey,” Naruto greeted, patting her head before passing her towards the kitchen. He would’ve told her not to bother her father while he was working but he had seen the test in her hand where a big A was written at the top.

If only Boruto would see that as a challenge or motivation instead of getting offended by her good grades. His were a lot more scattered from subject to subject. For example, Sarada couldn’t be bothered to raise her D in English while Boruto was bordering on B to A in that course. But the rest she beat him in, apart of English and Art that was.

Naruto entered the kitchen again, finding the oven warm enough for him to put the lasagna inside, setting his phone’s timer on 30 minutes. He peeked his head into the livingroom where Boruto was pressing around on the remote, Himawari resting against the crease between the two couch pillows.

“I’ve got a lasagna in the oven and it’s done in 30 minutes. If I’m not back here then can you take it out?” Naruto asked, Boruto giving him a small nod.

“Thanks,” Naruto said with a smile and turned for the showers. First he had to fetch new towels and his heaven-sent, really soft bathrobe. Plus it was orange.

The warm water felt fucking amazing on his shoulders, Naruto being unable to hold back a moan. He huffed, grabbing his shampoo on the shelf, glancing at the overly expensive bottle Sarada had bought. He knew she was getting pushed by group pressure, one of her classmates a total spoiled brat, probably insisting she got it. Sarada was starting to grow into the age where some girls fell into unnecessary insecurity. Naruto never really minded too much what they wore. He knew Sasuke felt some tiny, unspoken satisfaction of buying more expensive clothes for his children. They hadn’t talked about it but Naruto knew Sasuke liked to spoil them.

It was a simple way for him to show affection, something he was utterly terrible at. Unless it came to him and Naruto, being alone… preferably in a bedroom, or perhaps a pool… or the shower…

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the door lock, turning to see Sasuke’s hand on the lock, his eyes shamelessly looking Naruto up and down.

Well, they were way past the embarrassment of being naked around each other. Then again Naruto wasn’t a person with too much modesty and neither was Sasuke.

“Oh, you’re joining me?” Naruto asked, watching the other strip out of his dress pants and white button up.

“Thought I might,” Sasuke replied, dimming the lights by the door to something more comfortable for his sensitive eyes.

“Not for too long, the kids are right outside,” Naruto murmured, not wanting to but feeling like he had to.

“Hn,” Sasuke hummed, stepping inside the shower and sliding up next to Naruto, the human shivering at the cold body. He pushed Sasuke under the stream instead, absently running his hands up and down his sides while smiling fondly at him.

Sasuke was the one to lean in, grabbing a hold of Naruto’s slim waist to pull him closer while their lips pressed together. The blonde moves his hands up the well sculpted chest, rubbing his shoulders for a moment before continuing over his back. His fingers climbed up to get lost in his black hair, one falling down to tease at the nape.

Sasuke’s hands in turn, fell down against Naruto’s ass, gently grabbing and feeling them in his palms.

“Don’t make me horny,” Naruto whispered against Sasuke’s lips, wearing a small smile nonetheless.

“Could I please have a massage instead?” he asked, peeking one eye open to glance at Sasuke who replied by giving him another kiss, teasing his tongue before leaning back. He gave him the motion to turn around, his finger moving in a circle and Naruto obeyed, letting his head fall forwards as Sasuke’s hands fell onto his stiff shoulders.

It felt amazing, his hands and fingers moving like magic over his muscles and down to his lower back. Naruto closed his eyes, not even bothered by the chill feeling as the warm water wasn’t hitting him anymore. His lids had fallen closed, sigh after sigh escaping his lips as Sasuke did his magic.

Naruto felt the tongue against his left shoulder a couple minutes later, Sasuke tasting up and down his neck before moving to the right side. Naruto let him guide his head, a cold hand coming up to hold his jaw gently but in a stern grip. It always took him a little time before Sasuke found a spot he liked, before he gave Naruto the familiar hum. The human took a deep breath, collecting himself as the hand on his jaw tightened slightly.

And then Sasuke’s fangs pierced the skin, the alien feeling somehow well-known but also not. Naruto always seemed to forget the pain from each time, getting reminded that it wasn’t as comfortable as one would think. During sex it could feel exciting, even good in a way. But while the actual breaking of the skin wasn’t too bad the _sucking_ feeling wasn’t all that great the first minute or two.

Naruto flinched, his eyebrows pushing together as he closed his eyes to try to focus on something else, one of Sasuke’s hands grabbing for Naruto’s, the human giving him a squeeze to tell him he was okay.

He blinked his eyes open, scanning the bathroom in front of him as he thought he heard a noise outside. Discarding the thought he regarded the bathroom mat on the floor. It was really worn and the stain from Boruto dropping some colored drink was still there. He would have to remind himself to put it on the shopping list.

He knew Sasuke was stuck for a while, the vampire having explained it as a trance. All Naruto really had to do was concentrate on breathing and making sure to recognize the dizzying feeling. After another minute the pain was numbing and Naruto let out a sigh, squeezing Sasuke’s hand twice. The hand on his jaw slowly fell and Naruto slowly turned his head back forwards, blinking a couple times. His neck felt a bit stiff.

He could feel Sasuke’s tongue starting to lap on his neck, on the place he had just bit. One look in the mirror and Naruto would spot many more scattered across his neck and down to his chest. Some faded and some more recent.

The cold air hit his neck when Sasuke leaned back, giving Naruto’s shoulders and nape a couple kisses before letting the human turn around with a yawn.

“Didn’t you have work to do?” Naruto asked, giving Sasuke a mere peck. The metal taste on his tongue wasn’t exactly Naruto’s favorite so he usually avoided full-on kisses after Sasuke had fed. He grabbed for his shampoo again, pouring a generous amount in his hands to rub half into his hair, half into Sasuke’s dark mop.

“They just emailed, the prosecuted is coming two hours later. They’re really just stacking up the costs,” he said, immediately going into his serious voice when he talked about work. Naruto couldn’t help but to chuckle at that, giving Sasuke’s hair a rub before watching the white foam away down their bodies, disappearing down the drain. He still felt a little dizzy, thankful for the two hands on his hips, supporting him.

“You’ll sit with us, right?” Naruto asked, washing his own shampoo away, succesfully not getting any in his eyes. When the kids were younger they feared bathing with Naruto because he always got shampoo into their eyes. Himawari still needed help but Naruto had watched her take a full on shower on her own a week back, being very proud of her. He had sat there on the closed toilet seat, giving her directions and applauding her when she didn’t get any product in her eyes.

“Yes, I’ll finish up work tomorrow morning after you leave,” he said and Naruto nodded, stepping out of the shower, not bothering with conditioner. He grabbed a towel, drying off himself and his hair, glancing at the mostly fogged up mirror. With a swipe of his palms he could see himself, half turning to regard the two, small scars on his neck.

Shrugging into underwear and his bathrobe he exited the room for Sasuke to clean up. Besides, the lasagna was probably done already. Now hopefully Boruto hadn’t ignored the alarm.

Naruto shuffled into the kitchen, trying to shake off the groggy feeling, watching Boruto place the lasagna on the stove. He was wearing the knitted oven gloves the old lady above them had given them for Christmas. She was getting too old with the years and the damn elevator would stop working every now and then during winter. For Naruto it was natural to help her with her bags up the stairs, even when he was in a hurry. He was glad to learn from the woman herself that both Boruto and Sarada had helped her on their own as well.

“Thanks,” Naruto said, messing up Boruto’s blonde hair. The boy moved away, giving his father a look before opening the fridge.

Naruto pretended to pay attention while counting forks and knives but actually had his eyes on Boruto, turning around to shake his head when his son tried to very discreetly grab the soda.

Boruto’s head fell and he grabbed the carton of milk instead, putting it on the kitchen table. Naruto finished setting the table, glancing at Boruto playing some game on his phone.

“Sarada, dinner’s ready,” Naruto called, sitting down at his regular seat. He watched Boruto scoop up some food for himself, grabbing for the ketchup. Naruto started with the salad instead, picking out the tomatoes and placing them on Sarada’s plate. The salad was from yesterday’s dinner but didn’t look too bad, only a couple pieces a little brown.

Sasuke entered the kitchen, carrying a half-sleeping, confused looking Himawari, a blue pacifier in her mouth. He took the chair opposite of Naruto, propping the little girl up in his lap. Naruto took notice of the more healthy deep, red color of his eyes, trying to conceal the smile wanting to crawl onto his face. He knew Sasuke noticed nonetheless. That was the trick of having a vampire lover; there were no secrets.

Lucky for Naruto he was a pretty open person.

“Sarada!” Naruto called again, pouring milk in three of the glasses. He stood up again, pouring water into Sarada’s. Her sudden dislike of milk was very unexpected, but Naruto couldn’t be bothered to pester he about it.

“Coming,” she replied, appearing in the doorway a moment later. She sat down next to him, waiting for Sasuke to plate some lasagna for Himawari before grabbing the spoon herself.

“Papa,” Sarada started, a minute into the dinner. Naruto looked up even though he knew she was referring to Sasuke. He glanced at Sasuke in turn, chewing on the not-too-bad tasting lasagna.

“Yes?”

“It was Mitsuki’s birthday today, and his dad got him something really cool. Like, I know I’m older now so it should fine for me too, right?” she continued and Naruto almost wanted to roll his eyes. The insecurity in her voice revealed she already knew they were going to say no.

“And like, he got this really small snake. It’s really small and completely harmless! The cage is not that big and I would totally take care of it all by myself-”

“We’ve already talking about this,” Sasuke said, giving her a look. She stared at him, her face reddening before she glared down at her food.

“But why not?!” she exclaimed.

“Hey, volume” Naruto said, continuing to scoop lasagna in his mouth. He really liked this one and was definitely gonna buy the lasagna kit again; fuck being a responsible parent and cooking everything from scratch.

“Because it’s a lot of responsibility to take care of an animal. It can’t only be for your entertainment,” Sasuke replied, handing Himawari a napkin when she got ketchup all over her chin.

“But I will take care of it! I’ve read so much about snakes and lizards already-”

“And what about when we go away from the house?” Naruto asked. Sarada stared at him, seeming to think about it for a second before mumbling; “Mitsuki could help me.”

“You’re nothing like a cute girl,” Boruto exclaimed, scoffing, “wanting a snake.”

Oh, here we go, Naruto thought.

“Just because you’re such a coward! You’re scared of animals!” Sarada replied, her voice rising. Naruto looked up and met Sasuke’s eyes, licking the last piece of lasagna sauce off his fork.

“I’m allergic! Not scared-” Boruto started but was quickly interrupted by Sarada.

“It’s all your fault we can’t get a cat!”

“It’s not my fault I’m allergic!”

“It is!”

“You idiot! Are you stupid-”

“Language,” Naruto yelled, pointing a finger at Boruto who sunk into his seat with a sour face.

“Well she’s dumb if she thinks it’s my fault,” he muttered, crossing his arms. His lasagna was gone from his plate but ketchup still spread around the plate. He had taken too much again.

Himawari had stilled in her seat, regarding her siblings with big eyes. Sasuke grabbed her glass for her to drink but she shook her head.

“Sarada, you know it’s not Boruto’s fault,” Naruto said, watching his daughter cross her arms as well.

“Now, if you behave and go clean up both of your rooms I’m making some dessert for tomorrow,” Naruto said, anticipating the three sets of big eyes that fell on him.

“Dessert?” Sarada asked, looking hopeful.

“It’s Friday, and I’m feeling for some… hmm, maybe creme brulee?” he teased them, tapping his chin. Sarada grabbed his arm at his side, clinging onto it.

“Yes! Creme brulee!”

“Creme brulee!” Boruto exclaimed in excitement, Himawari’s excited squeals filling the kitchen and Naruto snickered, feeling proud of himself for the quick mood-change. Bribing really was the easiest.

“That is, of course, if you actually clean up your rooms,” he informed them, watching both nod like two soldiers.

“I’ll clean up here then,” Sasuke said, taking Naruto’s empty plate to stack on Himawari’s.

“You’re not even gonna get any creme brulee!” Boruto chuckled and Sasuke simply shrugged.

No, but he might get something else.

The late evening rolled around and when Boruto started to nod off in front of the TV Naruto declared it was bed time. They both had school tomorrow and he had to - again - argue with Sarada before she stomped off into her bedroom. She was sharing with Himawari, which had worked a lot better compared to Himawari sharing the room with her brother. He hadn’t been especially kind to her at first, expecting her to be like Sarada. Himawari, however, was a ray of sunshine, which was true until the moment you really pissed her off.

“Himawari got into a fight today, at kindergarten,” Naruto said after getting all kids to bed. Sasuke was putting back the plates into the cupboards, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Again?” he asked and Naruto sighed, leaning back against the counter. He rubbed the bags under his eyes again, blinking up at the opposite counter. He needed to buy another package of musli. And oh, the bathroom carpet.

Before forgetting he turned around to scribble it down onto the note, adding milk and the lasagna kit.

“You should talk to her,” Naruto said and Sasuke snorted.

“I mean it, she looks up to you so much,” Naruto explained, removing a long strand of black hair from his shirt, most likely belonging to Sarada.

“Compared to Sarada,” Sasuke said, continuing to put back the knives, forks and spoons. Naruto regarded him for a couple seconds. He knew she must’ve heard something from school or from a friend, about Sasuke’s species. Because suddenly one day she had asked if he hurt people. Right then and there in the car. Boruto had been wearing headphones and Himawari was too engrossed with watching the road pass by. But Sasuke had looked at her in the rearview mirror, surprise evident in his eyes.

“Why would you ask that?” Naruto had asked her instead, turning in the shotgun seat to meet her eyes. She simply shrugged and looked away and that was that. Sasuke didn’t reply and she didn’t ask again.

“We’re probably gonna have to talk to her, even though I would’ve preferred to wait a bit,” Naruto said, eyes falling onto his hands as he rubbed at them. All their children knew well enough about vampires and had learned security measures as children. No running around late at night, no approaching people with red or pitch-black eyes, people with long fangs. If they hurt themselves while playing they were to go inside immediately.

Sasuke met Naruto’s eyes, his hiding emotions of fear and sadness in them. Naruto gave him a small smile.

“They’re so lucky to have you as their father, Sasuke. They couldn’t ask for anyone else,” he informed him, grabbing for his hand as he had finished putting back all the cutlery. They left the kitchen, Sasuke turning off the lights on the way.

The taller didn’t reply and Naruto wondered what he actually would've said if he did. Thanks? You’re wrong?

So in silence Naruto led him towards the bedroom. The apartment was quiet and dark around them, the blonde still finding his way through the familiar hallway. As long as he didn’t hit his toe, that was.

“I’m so happy it’s Friday tomorrow,” Naruto said, his voice lowered as not to wake their kids. Sasuke closed the door behind them, agreeing with a hum. The vampire had to meet up with his brother on Sunday and was invited to bring the family along. Sasuke didn’t like Naruto and the kids going to Itachi’s mansion, Naruto knew that, but they had been before. Boruto, for example, had such admiration for his uncle while Himawari, to Naruto’s surprise, was the one who found him a bit scary. Sasuke looked very much alike his brother, both clad in pale skin, sporting red, very intimidating eyes. Yet she always hid in Sasuke’s neck or behind his leg when Itachi tried to greet her.

“I really wanna go,” Naruto started as he watched Sasuke remove most of his clothes, “to Itachi’s, I mean.”

The vampire glanced at Naruto before shrugging; “Okay.”

“Family is important, and I’m not saying that… for you, but I want our children to learn that,” Naruto explained, like he had to justify himself. He shrugged out of his bathrobe and climbed onto the bed, “whether it’s by blood or not.”

Sasuke nodded, mouth keeping shut but his arms reaching for Naruto to wrap around him. The blonde took a moment to get comfortable, Sasuke cold against his back, and he had to fluff his pillow first before lying down again.

In the beginning, it had been sort of weird. Sleeping with Sasuke. Mainly because of the reason that the dark-haired simply didn’t sleep. The vampire had to rest an hour or two each week but could go without sleeping for months; however his thirst would increase along with a more brooding mood. Living with a human they both had to accustom to each other’s routines, Sasuke to Naruto and the kids, mostly.

Naruto rarely caught Sasuke asleep, he had once or twice but it was always a precious moment for him. It would be dark, or the morning sun would be peeking through the window. And Sasuke would lie completely, utterly still. No breathing, no twitching, no nothing. And Naruto would always take in the moment before Sasuke would wake up, red eyes suddenly watching him. And then, at the rarest of moment, Naruto would wake Sasuke up. Tap him on the shoulder or just move on the bed.

Whenever Naruto got the rare opportunity he would stare at his lover in silence, reminding himself of heated moments, of memories that made his heart flutter and Sasuke would always wake up, looking a bit surprised. Until he learned Naruto did it on purpose, which he would give him a knowing look; letting the sound of his heart wake Sasuke up.

The fact that Sasuke could hear his heartbeat, had learned the pattern and pulse, made Naruto feel close to giddy.

How lucky he was, to have gotten this man all for himself.

Naruto easily fell into a deep slumber, Sasuke nosing around the back of his head and his neck, the motion lulling the blonde to sleep.

It didn’t take long, however, before the door creaked open, Sasuke already sitting up, awaiting the small face that appeared in the doorway.

“Come here,” he whispered, holding out his hands. Himawari all but sprinted onto the bed, taking her time as she climbed up, bunny in one hand, making the task a little harder. Sasuke leaned forwards and picked her up, receiving a giggle as he gave her a peck on her forehead.

Sasuke raised a finger, instructing her to keep quiet, then pointing a finger at Naruto’s sleeping form.

“Dad sleeps, but not papa,” Himawari exclaimed, a little too loud, but he nodded, easily putting her in a lying-down position between their bodies. She wiggled down against his chest, however, whispering something along the lines of “cold.”

“Dad is warm,” Sasuke whispered but Himawari declined his offer, holding onto him. He sighed and let her stay pressed against him them. Soon enough his body would warm up at the spots she was touching.

He could feel her growing restless and knew it was because Naruto had let her sleep earlier that evening. Listening to her mumble to herself was sort of soothing for Sasuke, forgetting other noises around them like cars outside, dogs barking or their neighbor deciding to boil pasta or something three floors below them.

“Tell me a story,” Himawari finally asked and Sasuke figured he could comply, he didn’t need to sleep himself so it was all for her.

“Alright… Once upon a time there was a little girl, her name was Himawari,” Sasuke started, concealing the smile that wanted to fall on his lips when she giggled.

“She had beautiful, dark hair and innocent eyes. And while she listened to her both fathers, at least most of the time,” he added, giving her a look, recieving another light laughter, “Himawari never could fall asleep.”

Sasuke had felt Naruto wake up, glancing at the blonde’s back, hearing the soft intake of air.

“She would try all different things; she would go to the doctor, she would try to find the softest bed, the most expensive pillow and travel to the best hotels. But Himawari still couldn’t fall asleep. Then, one day, she was walking into a forest, and she met-”

“Why was she walking into a forest?” Naruto’s sarcastic whisper interrupted them and Himawari gave his dad’s back a slap, a frown on her face. Naruto laughed, Sasuke continuing.

“And there, she met a strange, pink, bunny.”

“Kumagoro!” Himawari exclaimed. So far she wasn’t getting sleepier at all, Sasuke noticed.

“Maybe you can just knock her out,” Naruto mused in English, the words flying straight over his daughter's head. But in turn he received a shove from Sasuke, Himawari adding a second slap, even though she didn’t even understand.

“And the pink bunny told Himawari that his name was indeed Kumagoro, and that he was the wishing bunny.”

“The wishing bunny?” Himawari asked, confusion in her voice. She glanced down at her toy in her arms.

“And Himawari immediately asked for the first thing that came to her head; a new bike-”

“I think this is more than you’ve spoken for the entire year,” Naruto mumbled, receiving another shove from his daughter. Naruto finally turned around, grabbing Himawari to force her into a hug, the little girl whining for him to let go.

“And then a new, shiny, blue bike appeared next to her,” Sasuke continued, ignoring Naruto, “and Himawari then wished for a peach, because she was getting rather hungry.”

“Can’t you just hypnotise-” Naruto started but was interrupted by Himawari slapping her hand against his mouth, shushing him. Even through Naruto’s sarcasm Sasuke could tell he was listening to the story along with his daughter.

“And then she remembered, she still couldn’t fall asleep. And she was so, so tired. So she asked Kumagoro if he could make her fall asleep and he tapped his little hands together twice,” Sasuke said, having grabbed the bunny to demonstrate, moving the pink arms together twice.

“And then _poof_ , she fell asleep,” Sasuke said, tapping her forehead with two fingers. Himawari feigned falling asleep, doing some dramatic snoring.

“And Kumagoro rode away with the bike, taking the peach with him?” Naruto asked, Sasuke shrugging, handing Himawari the bunny.

“Okay… What’s the moral in this story?” Naruto continued, Sasuke shrugging again.

“Another one!” Himawari suddenly exclaimed and Naruto grabbed her again.

“Oh no, you don’t. You, little devil, are going to sleep. Now,” Naruto ordered and Himawari wailed, grabbing for Sasuke who took her from Naruto.

Eventually she fell face first into the pillow, falling asleep in the middle of talking about her friends at kindergarten. Sasuke stayed with them until midnight, where he went back to finish up his work, printing them out around 5 in the morning. He put together his stuff in his folder before going back to the bed.

He had heard the two move around in their beds but noticing the mess of limbs made Sasuke stop to take a moment to remember the image. Himawari’s foot was practically up Naruto’s nose.

Sasuke crawled under the covers again, gently lifting Himawari into a more normal position.

Another hour passed and Sasuke had counted Himawari’s heartbeats to 5 580 when they suddenly sped up, the little girl turning around to blink her eyes open. She reached up and patted his cheek, Sasuke giving her a small smile as a greeting. She put her fingers on his lips and Sasuke leaned away, knowing what she was doing. Lucky for him Boruto and Sarada had mostly skipped their admiration of him being a different species, but Himawari constantly wanted to poke at his fangs.

Boruto had constantly asked Sasuke to run around with him in a fast speed but that was mostly it. Himawari was constantly climbing on Sasuke, staring at his red eyes, black somedays, and she would pretend to be a vampire herself. It had been a problem for a while, when she would bite Boruto and Sarada who both got really annoyed by her behaviour.

“Teeth,” she said, reaching for Sasuke’s lips again. He grabbed her hand and complied to her begging, digging his face into the neck, giving out a fake, dramatic growl. She immediately fell into loud laughter, pushing his face away.

“Vampire! I am vampire now!” she exclaimed, Naruto waking up with a startle. He turned around, blinking at them, his hair flattened from the pillow on one side.

“Vampire!” Himawari continued, now jumping on the bed, turning to Naruto to attack him back into the bed. She dug her head into his neck and Sasuke watched the expression of shock and confusion on Naruto’s face, suddenly twisted in a pained expression.

“Ow! Himawari!” he scolded her, pulling her back to point a finger in her face.

“No biting, we’ve talked about this!” he grunted, the disappointed girl putting on a pout. “Those damn vampire shows are getting to her head,” he said, giving Sasuke a glare as well. Busted.

Okay, so maybe her biting was still a problem.

***-***-***

Naruto sat at work, glancing at the kids playing outside on the schoolyard. He could see Sarada and Mitsuki sitting by the bushes, talking, and he felt like a creeping parent, looking back down at the papers. He continued grading the tests, wishing it was lunch break already.

His mind wandered, over the behaviour Himawari was sporting. He had gotten a call from kindergarten that Himawari had bit another boy in the arm, and that she insisted she was a vampire. Iruka knew about Sasuke and had said the words to Naruto with a bit of caution. He had sighed nonetheless, promising to talk to her about it.

When the hours finally rolled by Naruto was cleaning up his desk, grabbing his backpack and exiting his door. Sarada stood outside with a smile on her face and Naruto could spot Boruto down the hallway, coming up the stairs.

“Let’s go!” he called and ran back down again after spotting his father and sister.

The entire car ride home was quite loud, both kids fighting for the aux cord, and while Naruto was getting annoyed with the arguing his mood still couldn’t drop. It was Friday, finally.

Not even the dark clouds outside could make him drop the relief he felt. Work itself wasn’t too bad and Naruto enjoyed teaching, even while studying himself at the same time. But the headmaster at the school was a real idiot and the teachers constantly had to do his work, Naruto was tired of the drama and shook away any thoughts regarding work.

“If you continue fighting I’m taking the cord,” Naruto interrupted both, giving Boruto a look in the rearview mirror. Both quieted but started hissing at each other instead, Naruto sighing.

While steering their car into the garage of the apartment complex he watched Sasuke and Himawari exit his black car, waiting by the vehicle for them.

“Did you just get back?” Naruto asked, grabbing his backpack, walking over to give his daughter a quick hug, giving Sasuke a short kiss. He heard a loud “Ew” below him but ignored it.

“Yeah, Iruka had me stay for a quick meeting,” Sasuke explained, his voice lowered, “One of the parents wanted to talk to me. I don’t think Iruka had expected me to be the one to pick her up,” he finished. Naruto bit his teeth together. Fucking hell.

At least Himawari looked at ease, walking up to Boruto to give him a hug as well, the boy tapping away on his phone, ignoring his sister.

“What was it about? The fight?” Naruto asked, even though he was positive it was about her biting tendencies.

“We’ll take it later, let’s get going,” Sasuke waved it off, both walking up to the elevator where the kids were waiting for them. Naruto thought about it the entire ride up but when Boruto started talking about volleyball his mind drifted away from the thought.

“Oh! How did the trial go?” Naruto asked, feeling a bit embarrassed by not remembering to ask at first.

“We won,” Sasuke replied, holding the door open for everyone after swiftly unlocking it. The damn door was getting old and Naruto always had trouble with it. He couldn’t wait to move out of this place.

They had already scouted a few houses but hadn’t spoken to their kids yet. It would be a surprise when they got closer to finding something.

“Congrats, honey,” Naruto said, giving him a smile as he followed him into the kitchen.

“It was expected,” Sasuke shrugged and Naruto laughed out loud.

“Still,” he said, leaning closer to him, “you cocky bastard,” he whispered, loving the amusement appearing in Sasuke’s eyes. The other moved closer in turn, giving Naruto’s jaw a kiss while he wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke spent a minute scenting the blond who in turn had grabbed the shopping list over Sasuke’s shoulder. He was still wondering if he should do carbonara or pork fillet with something like potato wedges.

He asked Sasuke on his opinion and the black-haired gave Naruto’s neck a kiss before leaning back, musing it over.

“Carbonara, I think Himawari needs it,” he said and Naruto nodded. She was a big fan of pasta and noodles just like her blonde father. And while Naruto still hadn’t learned what happened at kindergarten he understood that it wasn’t something good.

“Cheer up, it’s nothing to worry about,” Sasuke assured him, reading Naruto like an open book. He gave him a look before nodding slowly, leaning in for another kiss.

“Come on!” Boruto whined from the doorway, Naruto turning to look at him while still holding Sasuke. They grabbed their stuff but only after Naruto was sure all the humans had a light snack before. He knew what a difference shopping on a hungry stomach did to his wallet. Passing around his package of gum in the car he felt like a good, responsible and smart parent for figuring the simply trick out.

Maybe now he wouldn’t be group pressured into buying ice cream for his ‘poor, poor children’.

Sasuke went for a cart while Naruto grabbed Himawari and ran inside the store, having felt the start of a rain on his head. Sarada followed them while Boruto apparently gave Sasuke company.

Together they walked through the gates, Naruto grabbing for a flyer of that week’s deals. Oh dear, the Halloween stuff were already up. It was only August for fucks sake!

Sasuke took a look at the shopping list, which was all he needed with his incredibly memory, and went to fetch carrots while Naruto rolled up their cart to the fruit section.

“Dad, peaches!” Himawari exclaimed and Naruto figured _why not_ ; putting 4 of them in a small bag. Economy wasn't really an issue in their family, especially with Sasuke being a lawyer and all, but Naruto still didn’t want to waste money everywhere. His own job didn’t even pay half of what Sasuke got and deep down Naruto felt a little worried. If, by some reason, they broke up, Naruto would be stuck in some deep shit. They weren’t married so he wouldn’t receive anything, but raising 3 children on his own would be a serious struggle. Because of what Sasuke was he wouldn’t receive custody of any of the children, even though they were just as much his as Naruto’s. The laws were still unfair like that. Though it was also for security measures as well. Alive blood bags were still, unfortunately, not unheard of.

“Naruto?” he suddenly heard a woman’s voice, looking up to stare into a pair of purple frames, Jenny standing in front of him.

“Jenny, hi,” he exclaimed. Himawari had crawled into the cart and peeked at the old lady, regarding her purple dress with some very obvious dislike. Naruto couldn’t agree with her more.

“Doing a little Friday shopping, huh?” she asked, giving Himawari a small wave. The girl in turn hid from the attention, sitting back in the cart to inspect the peaches while stealing glances at Naruto’s friend.

“Yeah, you have to survive, I guess,” Naruto chuckled, glancing at the few items in her basket. Mozzarella sticks, celery and XL period pads; what a wild combination.

Thank the lords for him falling for a dude, Naruto thought.

“Exactly, if only that could be the only way,” she added, giving him a dramatic sigh. Naruto felt something drop in his stomach.

Oh no, she didn’t.

He knew she most likely wasn’t aware Sasuke was a vampire; it wasn't exactly the first thing Naruto mentioned when he and Jenny met through taking the same courses. But if she was a protestor this would get annoying.

“Well, we’re all different,” Naruto replied, hearing footsteps behind him. Sasuke stood by his side with his regular blank face, Naruto wanting to laugh at the expression Jenny was making. She had spotted his scarlet eyes alright.

“This is Sasuke, my partner. This is Jenny, from the education courses” Naruto introduced them, watching Himawari reach her arms for Sasuke to pick her up, which he did. Sasuke had definitely heard their conversation, across the store or not, and wasn’t exactly expecting Jenny to reach out her hand for a shake.

“Nice to meet you,” Sasuke politely exclaimed instead. Naruto could tell he was scaring her, his red eyes surely intimidating for someone who wasn’t used to them. Hell, Naruto still wasn’t. The bright color would sometimes catch him off guard, especially whenever Sasuke creeped on him in the dark of their bedroom. But it was usually the look behind those eyes that made Naruto unable to look away. He couldn’t figure out what Sasuke was thinking, what he had done and what those eyes had seen.

“Well,” Jenny awkwardly laughed, eyeing Naruto before starting to back away, “Missy is probably waiting for me, I’ll see you later, Naruto,” she suddenly hurried, scurrying down the aisle after Naruto replied with a simple “Will do, Jenny.”

“Who’s Missy?” Sasuke asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Her cat,” Naruto replied, smiling at Sasuke’s snort. Even though Naruto hoped Jenny wouldn’t cause a scene or start a fight with Naruto at school, he felt a little proud of Sasuke scaring her off. Noticing the smug face Sasuke was wearing Naruto pushed his hip against his, shaking his head even though the smile wouldn’t leave his face.

They successfully made it through most of the story without buying too much unnecessary crap, finally getting to the bathroom section. There were only 4 options for bathroom mats and Naruto as hell wasn’t getting the one that read “SLIDE TO UNLOCK.”

Boruto, of course, pointed at it but Naruto sternly declined with a “Never in my life.”

They settled for the green one, Sarada appearing around the corner with two tubes of pringles, looking hopeful. Before Naruto could answer Sasuke did.

“Sure, but Boruto can decide the other flavor,” to which the children celebrated. Himawari looked happy even though she didn’t get a saying in it, playing with Sasuke’s phone.

“There are like two bags of chips in the cupboard already,” Naruto told Sasuke as they passed the toilet paper sections, Naruto throwing in a package. He glanced at the women's hygiene products, crossing his fingers that Sarada would be a late bloomer.

“No one is eating your old ‘grilled sandwich chips’, Naruto. Just throw them away,” Sasuke pressed, Naruto pouting.

Shopping, or being in public with Sasuke was always an unpredictable situation. Little kids would sometimes stare, sometimes point and grown ups would either not care or do double takes. Even though it was 2016.

Tackling the fear that many people still had was difficult, and Naruto knew Sasuke was very protective of his children. If someone would say or whisper something unnecessary Sasuke would most likely ignore it - sometimes Naruto didn’t - but the vampire was better at that. The times when Sasuke would react was whenever someone full on attacked Naruto or one of his kids, verbally, that was. He would only have to give his cold-glare, sometimes silently growl and then Naruto would have to calm him down.

So, tacking fear with threats didn’t exactly work. It solved a temporary situation but at the end of the day it just made things worse.

Naruto knew society still had a long way to go, but was still grateful they were living in times where other species were finally getting more recognition. And he could tell Sasuke was surprised by it every now and then. It was still baffling for Naruto to even think about it; how long Sasuke had been around. They didn’t know the date or year for exact but Sasuke was originally born somewhere in the Sengoku period, because he remembered the ruling of Go-Daigo. He and Itachi would sometimes be chatting about things and Naruto would be completely lost. He tried to learn, even on his own when he was still getting to know Sasuke.

It was incredible, it was unfathomable and perplexing. Naruto always wanted to know more but Sasuke was usually quiet about the years before the sixteen hundreds. Naruto didn’t want to push him but he was still so ridiculously curious. So whenever he got the chance he tried to lull a couple things out from Itachi.

Naruto wasn’t stupid; he knew Sasuke had many others before him. Hell, people who lived the ordinary human age had more than one special person in their lifetime. But Itachi had explained it to Naruto rather soon on getting to know each other; Sasuke wasn’t a person of affection. He kept to himself, a bit spoiled and could be fairly cold. So Naruto still felt special enough, he didn’t mind whenever Sasuke would tell him about a woman or man or get lost in his thoughts; speaking aloud. Because Naruto still helplessly loved him.

They finished up a couple minutes later, the last item added to the cart being a box of batteries as Naruto was desperate to change the ones in their TV remote.

“Can you pack? I don’t want the eggs at the bottom again,” Naruto asked Sasuke who complied, grabbing a couple bags before passing the register. Naruto could see the young cashier giving Sasuke a second look before turning to Naruto, embarrassed to be caught staring.

“Who added this?” Naruto asked, holding a can of Monster. He was a 100% positive he hadn’t agreed on that and held it out towards Boruto.

“Put it back on the shelf,” he ordered his son who grabbed the can but stayed to argue.

“Eric’s mom lets him drink it all the time! It’s just like a soda,” Boruto pleaded, clearly embarrassed with the attention Naruto had gotten them.

“I don’t care, I’ve told you I don’t approve of you drinking those energy drinks. Put it back,” he replied, continuing to put the items onto the checkout belt. Himawari was doing a poor job helping him as she had to inspect every item and explain what it was before throwing it, _harshly_ , onto the belt.

Naruto was quick enough with the eggs this time, grabbing them before his daughter could. Sarada helped Sasuke load the bags into the empty cart, Himawari whining when she had to get out of it. Getting to ride on Sasuke’s shoulders made her instantly happier.

Naruto payed for the entire party and regarded the long recite the cashier handed him. Organic meat and dairy products were a must, so the total could be what it wanted. But he definitely hadn’t expected them to buy as many things as they did. Maybe the chewing gum method actually hadn’t worked that well.

It was pouring when they walked up to the doors, Naruto sighing.

“Want me to get the umbrella?” Sasuke asked, lifting down Himawari. Naruto shook his head, taking a tight grip on the cart.

“We’re running,” he grinned before sprinting outside, Sarada and Boruto following with loud laughs and shrieks. He saw a flash of Sasuke pass them and watched their car door open, Himawari suddenly sitting inside, looking pleased. Her hair looked wild from the fast traveling she had just done and Naruto was thankful when the cart was taken from his hands, the trunk already open, Sasuke loading in the bags like the speed of light.

“You’re such a cat,” Naruto said, running towards the car door nonetheless. Sasuke soon jumped into the driver's seat, having put back the cart. Despite his speed he was still clearly the one most drenched.

It was wonderful to feel the car heating up as Sasuke pulled them onto the road again, Naruto reaching over to fix Sasuke’s hair slightly while he steered them in the direction of home.

“Shotgun the shower,” Sarada exclaimed, her brother gasping at her side.

“No way! You always take way too long,” he argued, Himawari looking between them from her seat in the middle.

“Why don’t you get in together, then? We can all share,” Naruto suggested, chuckling as the “No!” from the backseat was expected.

“Well, I said it first so I’m first. But I’ll be quick,” she promised, probably in fear Naruto would actually demand they showered together or something.

***-***-***

When they arrived home Himawari was the first one to shower, nonetheless, and Sarada helped her while Sasuke got started on the dinner. Naruto was a little disappointed by the job Sarada did, sending out a bailing Himawari outside, her body at least clean. Naruto tried dressing in some cozy clothes, the girl getting distracted by Boruto giving her funny faces from the hallway.

So Naruto gave up and joined Sasuke, or rather; sat on the table to snack on the cucumber pieces from the salad.

“I wonder what Jenny will do this Tuesday,” Naruto mused aloud. He stared at Sasuke for a while before getting up to serve himself a beer. It tasted fucking wonderful on his tongue as he sat back down, leaning onto the table.

The sound of a police car passing outside could be heard, Naruto absently listening as the sound faded away. The smell of carbonara had filled the kitchen, his mouth slightly watering. Glancing at the beer bottle he wished they could’ve had a good wine in the cupboard instead. He didn’t mind beer, but a nice, a bit flowery wine wouldn’t sit wrong.

“Do you want help?” he asked, Sasuke shrugging.

“Finish the salad if you want to,” he said, placing the cutting board on the table. Naruto started cutting the tomatoes into smaller pieces, staring at the juices running down the board.

“So… what did Iruka want?” Naruto asked and Sasuke sighed, stirring the sauce.

“She acted out again and she bit a boy on his shoulder. He actually started bleeding and she probably hurt her teeth,” Sasuke explained with a slightly lowered voice. Naruto groaned, taking another gulp of his beer.

“Did you talk to her about it afterwards?” he asked, pushing the tomatoes into the bowl with the flat end of the knife.

“In the car, yes. She’s embarrassed,” Sasuke explained and Naruto nodded. He picked up the avocado, starting to peel the first one.

“Are you gonna talk to her again?”

“I don’t think there’s a need, she will probably remember this for quite a while,” Sasuke said, shrugging. Naruto diced the avocado, mixing it into the bowl while parting the last avokado to simply place on his and Sarada’s plates. She was actually the one who got him hooked on it.

“And the parents?” Naruto asked, standing to fetch the yellow peppers.

“They were quite polite actually. The boy’s mother was just as mad at her son for picking on Himawari so it was no trouble at all.”

“See? Us humans can be nice as well, it just takes us a little time,” Naruto said, smiling at Sasuke who scoffed.

“You certainly evolve-”

“Stop talking like you’re this pre-historic demon,” Naruto scoffed, earning a look from Sasuke.

“Papa,” Boruto’s voice called and both turned around to look at him standing in the kitchen entrance, “Eric is wondering if I can sleep at his place tomorrow.”

“Why are they always only addressing you,” Naruto whispered under his breath, continuing with his peppers.

“Well,” Sasuke started, “we’re going to see Itachi on Sunday so-”

“Oh, nevermind then!” Boruto said, running back into the living room. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto who shrugged.

“It’s like he wanted a reason to say no,” Naruto guessed, taking another gulp of his beer.

***-***-***

“You can’t be fucking serious,” Naruto breathed, throwing his head back into the pillow. Sasuke had dug his head into Naruto’s neck, licking and nipping at the skin while his thrusts grew slower. It smelled of sweat and sex, the room blue of darkness.

Naruto’s breathy moans were as silent as he could keep them, the bed wasn’t creaking and Sasuke kept his cock deep inside blonde's for a moment before falling of him with an annoyed groan. He threw the covers over Naruto’s body, glancing at the door.

“Damn it,” the vampire said, Naruto throwing two palms over his eyes. The next second the door creaked open and Himawari appeared, peeking inside. Sasuke had moved like the speed of light, putting on his bathrobe and walking up to the door.

“Papa,” Himawari whispered, glancing shyly at him, “I had a nightmare.”

Sasuke sighed and moved out into the hallway, leading Himawari back to her own room instead. The sounds of Naruto’s still wild heartbeat made him a bit unstable, opening the door to the girl’s room and suddenly a strong noise echoed inside.

Sasuke stared at his hand in wonder, looking at the broken handle clearly not attached to the door anymore.

For fucks sake.

“Oh, oh. You’re in trouble,” Himawari whispered behind her hands, staring up at him. Sasuke took a moment to stare straight into the wall before putting on a smile, placing the handle on the girl’s dresser.

Sarada hadn’t even woken up, sleeping in her bed with the covers half-way on the floor. Sasuke had Himawari sit down on her bed, crouching by it, not only to reach her height but also to conceal the erection he was still sporting between his legs. It was slowly but surely leaving, however.

“You need to sleep in your own bed, Himawari,” he explained. She puffed out her cheeks, frowning.

“But I want to sleep with you!”

“Shh, don’t wake your sister,” Sasuke ordered, glancing at Sarada. He turned towards the bed, grabbing for the toy bunny to hand to Himawari. She pushed it away, glaring at her father. Sasuke could see the anger in her eyes, mulling over a thought Naruto probably wouldn’t like.

With a quick decision he moved the sheets over her body, even though she struggled, and then leaned over to meet her gaze. Her struggling stilled as she stared back into the red eyes, her’s going wide open before slowly falling shut. Sasuke waited, watching her start to snore off. He fixed the sheets to cover her before leaving. He closed the door, with a little difficulty considering he had ripped the fucking handle off, and hurried back into their bedroom.

“We could get a lock on our door,” Naruto suggested, still lying on the bed, oblivious to what Sasuke had done. Both to the door and their daughter. Hypnosis was wrong but Sasuke was way too frustrated. How was he supposed to ignore Naruto lying in the middle of their bed. With his legs spread. The covers pushed away. And two of his fingers thrusting in and out of himself.

“I think that’s a little weird,” Sasuke replied, climbing onto the bed to push Naruto’s hands away. The blond giggled, leaning up for a kiss before falling back down.

The human let Sasuke do all the work, as usual, and stretched out on the bed, enjoying the feeling of being fucked good by a vampire. His thighs felt sticky, his hair messy and his arms tired. With hooded eyes he reached for the other, grabbing Sasuke’s hand to place on his own cock.

“Such a spoiled kid,” Sasuke said, words coming out flawless compared to Naruto’s breathy laugh. Still, the sound was one of the most beautiful things Sasuke could come up with. And he had many sounds to choose from for Sasuke Uchiha had lived a very, very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> ya i know the ending is kinda crap lol
> 
> If you would leave a comment with your thoughts about this I would be very happy~ (´∀｀)♡


End file.
